25 de diciembre
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Cada mañana era más difícil sonreírle e ignorar que seguían estancados en el mismo día. Pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. AU. Ligero NorFin.


**Título: **25 de diciembre.

**Palabras: **1687.

**Summary: **Cada mañana era más difícil sonreírle e ignorar que seguían estancados en el mismo día. Pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

**Notas: **Ligero NorFin. AU humano. Contiene temas delicados (que preferiría no mencionar para no hacer spoiler), así que vayan con cuidado, supongo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

* * *

.

—¿Qué día es hoy, Lukas?

—25. 25 de diciembre.

—¡Oh! ¿25, dices?

—Sí, estoy seguro. Es 25.

—¿Y sabes qué pasa el 25, verdad?

—Sí. Es el aniversario de cuando nos conocimos. Hace… diez años, si no me equivoco. Cuando aún éramos unos jóvenes idiotas.

—Creí que aún éramos unos jóvenes idiotas, Lukas.

—No, ya no. Has cambiado mucho, Tino. Pero cambiado para bien, me refiero. Me agrada este nuevo tú.

—¿Más que mi antiguo yo?

—…No sé, Tino. Todavía no lo sé.

Los ojos de Lukas se cerraron, y su compañero comprendió que hasta ahí había llegado la conversación, al menos por esa vez. Acarició lentamente la palma de su mano con el pulgar, y recibió a cambio un leve gruñido de satisfacción. Se rió. Era tan fácil hacerle feliz… Aunque, ¿diez años? Rió de nuevo. Exageraba. Siempre exageraba. Estaba seguro que aumentaba la cantidad de meses cada vez que iba a visitarlo.

—Tino —susurró, para su sorpresa. Casi nunca hablaba una vez acabado el impulso inicial.

—¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo, Lukas?

—…Perdona. Olvidé comprarte un regalo.

—Oh.

—Había olvidado que nos conocimos en Navidad. Siempre lo olvido, lo siento.

El menor le miró con una sonrisa compasiva. Lukas se veía tan serio, y sin embargo tan arrepentido por no tener un obsequio que darle en esos momentos. A veces se preguntaba cómo era que una persona así fuera tan solitaria.

—A quién le importan los regalos, Lukas. Estoy feliz con sólo poder estar contigo. No lo olvides, somos… —Tragó saliva—. Somos novios, ¿no?

—Sí… novios. Aún recuerdo tu cara cuando te lo pedí, ¿sabes? Parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma. Te pusiste muy pálido, luego rojo, y fingiste que habías escuchado todo mal. Me obligaste a repetírtelo. Eres tan cruel a veces…

—¡E-Es que me tomaste por sorpresa! No me esperaba que-

—Pero aun así acabaste aceptando. Me pregunto si fue por curiosidad.

—Ya no sé, Lukas, no recuerdo mucho de esa época. Era sólo un chico torpe que no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba eso de salir con alguien.

—Es cierto. Sí, debe haber sido curiosidad. Aunque ahora me amas. —Lukas apretó su mano como buscando una confirmación, a pesar de la firmeza con la que pronunció las palabras. Él le devolvió el apretón, sonriendo.

—Sí. Más de lo que esperaba hacerlo.

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, aunque la leve curva en los labios de Lukas delataba su felicidad.

* * *

.

—Cincuenta y dos latidos por minuto. Tal vez deba reducirte la dosis de betabloqueadores —musitó el hombre, soltando su muñeca y mirando al rostro de Lukas. Éste fingía dormir, la cabeza vuelta y los ojos apretados, ajeno a sus palabras—. ¿Cómo está tu dolor de cabeza? ¿Se ha pasado o…?

—Ándate —replicó el rubio con voz seca. El hombre siguió con su examen, ignorando la petición—. ¿Por qué no te vas? ¡Ándate! ¡No quiero que estés aquí!

Nada. El hombre terminó su examen, guardó el fonendoscopio y anotó un par de cosas en la ficha clínica. Agradeció mentalmente que las muñecas de Lukas estuvieran atadas a las barandas de la cama. Aunque, claro está, preferiría que su paciente no se encontrara en ese estado. Siempre que atendía pacientes así, se sentía más un veterinario que un médico. Eso le pasaba por escoger la especialidad que escogió, lamentablemente.

—Bueno, ya terminé por hoy. Más tarde te llevarán abajo para hacerte unos exámenes, así que espero que te portes bien. ¿Ya te trajeron el desayuno? —Lukas se removió en la cama, tirando de sus muñecas sin éxito.

—¡Ándate! ¿No ves que no quiero hablar contigo? No te voy a responder nada, aunque me sigas preguntando no te responderé. Vete, vamos, ándate.

—Estás demasiado agitado. Tal vez deba dejarte un poco de clonazepam.

—Agua… Dame agua…

El hombre negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Lo sentía mucho por los pacientes que debían compartir cama con un enfermo tan ruidoso.

* * *

.

—Tardaste mucho en venir, Tino.

Lukas apretó la mano del chico, mirando aquel agarre como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. El aludido apartó un par de mechones húmedos de la frente del enfermo, acomodándolos detrás de su oreja.

—Lo siento. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y… lo siento. El médico me dijo que te llevaron a hacer exámenes ayer.

—¿Ah, sí? No lo recuerdo. Seguro es mentira.

—¿Qué día es hoy, Lukas?

—Es… ¿25? Creo que es 25 de diciembre. Qué triste pasar las fiestas en una camilla de hospital.

—Me imagino.

—Apuesto a que me darán de nuevo esa gelatina asquerosa de cena. Podrían variar un poco, al menos por el día. ¿No crees tú?

—Sería más amable para los pacientes, sí. —Rió un poco, casi sin ganas, ante su ocurrencia. La mirada de Lukas ahora estaba fija en su rostro.

—Tino.

—¿Sí?

—Te amo. Feliz aniversario.

—Feliz aniversario a ti también, Lukas. ¿Cuántos son hasta ahora?

—Doce años. No puedo esperar a cuando pueda volver a casa y saludar a nuestros niños.

—Ah, pero, ¿tenemos niños?

—Los adoptamos para la navidad pasada, ¿recuerdas? Eras tú quien estaba más entusiasmado con la idea.

La risa del menor cambió a una nerviosa, y acabó por desviar la mirada, rascándose la nuca. Cada vez le costaba más seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, de esas ideas que pasaban por su frágil mente. Lamentablemente, él era la única persona con quien Lukas no era hostil; de ahí el interés del médico en que él compartiera el mayor tiempo posible a su lado. Lo que significaba tener que tragarse todas esas invenciones, a saber cuál más descabellada que la otra. Decidió dejarlo pasar, como todas las cosas.

—Claro. Cómo podría haberlo olvidado, Lukas.

* * *

.

Le quedaban sólo unos meses de vida. El chico tragó grueso al enterarse, pero no hizo gesto alguno que reflejara lo que sentía. Unos meses. ¿Cuántos? ¿Uno? ¿Dos? ¿Medio año, tal vez? Sabía que eso último era demasiado optimista. El glioblastoma multiforme no era una enfermedad cualquiera. Era un tumor maligno del cerebro y, como tal, se estaba expandiendo dentro de sí y había resistido a cuanto tratamiento le pusieron por delante. La cirugía, complicada por la condición misma de Lukas, sólo les había comprado un poco de tiempo, como arrebatándole unos días más a la muerte que acechaba sobre él. La quimioterapia acabó con su ya escaso cabello, y debilitó su cuerpo prematuramente envejecido. Pero nada consiguió frenar el avance de aquel cáncer. Nada pudo evitar el progresivo deterioro de todo lo que era él.

En situaciones así, solía preguntarse si no era mejor que los enfermos pudieran morir antes de tener que sufrir tanto y sin opción de ser sanados.

* * *

.

—Buenos días, Lukas~ —saludó el menor, yendo a sentarse al borde de su cama, como siempre—. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

—Está nevando —susurró. Levantó apenas la mano derecha, señalando la ventana con un índice tembloroso—. Nieve. Está nevando.

—Sí, ¡me tomó por sorpresa! No lo dijeron en las noticias del clima anoche. Casi me congelo cuando venía de camino para acá.

Lukas sonrió brevemente, como si pudiera visualizar la escena. Intentó sentarse, pero las amarras en sus muñecas se lo impidieron. El otro, al notarlo, le empujó suavemente de regreso al colchón.

—Descuida, yo te subo la cama. Tú me dices hasta cuándo, ¿vale?

Se levantó para ir a los pies de la camilla, trasteando con las manijas hasta encontrar la que subía el respaldo. La giró hasta dejar a Lukas semisentado. Como lo supuso, él no dijo nada. Probablemente no había captado el sentido de sus palabras.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, creo. La almohada… —Se la sacó, esponjándola un poco antes de acomodarla tras su cabeza—. Gracias. Te quiero, Tino.

—A-Ah, claro. Yo también te quiero, Lukas… Eh, mira. Te trajeron té. ¿Quieres beberlo ahora?

Silencio. El menor tomó el vaso de plumavit, sintiéndolo caliente contra sus dedos. Buscó una cucharita plástica para sacar un poco, soplando su contenido antes de llevarla hacia la boca de Lukas. Sin embargo y con todo, unas gotas escurrieron desde sus labios, y Lukas frunció el ceño al sentir el líquido gotear contra el camisón de hospital.

—Creo que no quiero.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco? Te hará bien beber-

—No, no quiero.

—Debiste decírmelo antes, entonces —respondió con suavidad, secándole con una servilleta—. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—25 de diciembre. Feliz Naviversario. —El joven rió, hundiendo sus uñas en la palma de su mano. "No llores, no llores he dicho".

—Te traje un regalo. Es una bufanda, para que no pases frío con ese pijama tan delgado.

—Gracias.

Sacó cuidadosamente el objeto de su bolso, ciñéndolo alrededor del cuello de Lukas y aprovechando de dejar una ligera caricia contra su mejilla. El azul le venía bien, como siempre, y se sintió feliz que aquel regalo hubiese conseguido que Lukas sonriera.

—No tengo nada para darte.

—Ya te dije que no era necesa-

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Luego otra. Y otra. Incapaz de detener lo que vendría, sólo atinó a abrazarse a Lukas, temblando. El año lectivo había acabado. Era su último día de clases, lo que significaba que tendría que viajar de regreso a su ciudad natal. No podría ver a Lukas en todas las vacaciones. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Sería capaz de encontrárselo una vez terminara el receso? ¿O la enfermedad ya habría acabado con él cuando regresara? Tal vez le darían el alta para que regresara a su casa… Pero, ¿qué clase de familia le estaría esperando? No había visto que nadie le visitara, y eso que él pasaba gran parte de su tiempo cuidándolo. ¿Acaso vivía solo? ¿Acaso su familia le había dejado en un asilo, como tantas otras hacían?

—Tino, no llores.

Era el último día que estaría junto a ese hombre, ese luchador que a pesar de los esfuerzos estaba muriendo. Ese hombre que veía reflejado en él a otra persona, una persona amable que llenaba cada uno de sus pensamientos y delirios. El chico suspiró. Era el último día. Qué importaba seguirle el juego por unas cuantas horas más.

—Lo siento. Perdón por preocuparte, amor mío.


End file.
